Second Choice
by sweetdreams27
Summary: Growing up as a nobody, Haruno Sakura has always been everyone's second choice. So, when the most popular boy comes up to her to asks her name, she belives destiny has given her a chance. Sure it's a lil sudden, but his intentions are real... right? R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

_**POV of Sakura**_

If you were ever in my shoes, you would understand how it feels to be a second option all my life. This not only occurred in choosing teams, between friendship and roommates, but also what hurts the most: love.

As a child, my clumsy acts were a big avoidance to everyone and my immensely large forehead and weird coloured hair were no help either. Now trust me, pink is my natural hair colour and standing out is the last thing I want to do. Ever since grade one, I learned the ways of an iguana. I was able to adapt and camouflage everywhere I went. I was never the girl that made heads turn, nor was I ever the gossip topic of the week. I was invisible, to teachers, to classmates, and to boys. So on the first day of grade 12, when the most popular boy in the school came to my desk and asked for my name, I ended up hyperventilating and fainted right on the spot.

Smooth, I know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV of Sasuke<strong>_

"Hey man, how's that chick you hooked up with last night?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Shikamaru seems to be with different girls every night. "Another one? Shit man, when you gonna settle down?"

"Naw, just another fan girl."

Neji crossed his arms and smirked smugly. "Right..."

"Dude, she clung onto me like a hawk. Honestly, girls these days are so plastic, it's hard to find one decent girl in this school."

"Tell me about it man," Neji chuckled and pointed behind me. "You see that blonde chick sitting right beside that big window. Name's Ino, legit blonde and single. Hot."

"Probably the only girl that doesn't flash her whole body in our faces. Not bad, not bad." I nodded scanning her up and down. "Hard catch, but I bet I could get her falling hopeless in love with me before the end of this month."

"You think you're all that Uchiha?" Neji put his legs on the desk in front of him, crossing his arms. "She doesn't' seem like your usual loud cheerleader type."

I smirked. "Oh, every girl is my type," I, after all, was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke; prodigy of the Uchiha family, heir to the biggest business company in Konaha, and every girl's ideal man. Seriously, no girl can resist my charm. Chuckling, I nudged Shikamaru. "You in?"

He sighed, running his hands through his jet black hair. "Troublesome, but yeah. Yo Neji, you playing?"

"Girlfriend in the States. Gotta be a loyal man."

I raised my eyebrows. "6 months. That's pretty long." I, for one, have never been in a relationship for more than a month. I just don't see the point. Girls come and go. I mean, common' we're all here for the pleasure right?

"Tenten is different," He smiled. "Iuno, when I met her, she was the only one i wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

Shikamaru and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. He was totally whipped. "Cool story bro." I pushed the desk away from me. "I, being the single man, am gonna get started on the bet."

Neji snorted. "Your "irresistible" charms aren't gonna work on this chick. She's not one of those bitches that are desperately wanting to get in your bed."

I leaned in towards him and smirked. "You are completely underestimating me. Of course, I won't go straight up to her. I'll just play the old trick in the book. You know, become friends with her friends and show her how nice of a gentleman I am."

Neji pointed to a girl sitting alone on the other side of the classroom. "She's always with that weird pink haired chick. The one with the wide forehead and those chunky black glasses that scream ugly."

Mean, but true. Her mass of pink hair was so annoying; I mean who dyes their hair pink? Her petite face was buried in her novel, _Pride and Predijice_, but you could still see those hideous glasses that hid her eyes along the edges. She was the definition of nerd, someone you would walk by, but not even notice. I gave them one of my cocky grins. "Now, watch and learn."I headed towards her, surrounded by girls squealing my name as I coolly walked past them. That girl, totally unaware of my presence was still buried in her book.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" I gave her one of my smiles that melt girls right on the spot. Her reaction, however, was not what I expected. The next thing i knew, I was standing in front of an unconscious blob of pink.

What the hell.

**A/N: Hopeee you guys liked the prologue (: Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think ! **


End file.
